Oath
by shygirl495
Summary: best friend till the end one/shot


**Hey everyone I am back from the dead, …(silence) okay I deserve that…I know I am supposed to be working on We can't change destiny but I need a break from it and I had this idea floating around in my head for a while. This is a one shot and it about Helga and Phoebe singing in a talent show. I hope you guys enjoy the story R&R. **

**I do not own Hey Arnold or the Song Oath by Cher Llyod **

A young blonde and her Asian Friend waiting back stage to be called. Tonight was the night of their eleventh grade talents show. Everyone from P.S. 118 was either performing or watching the talent show. Helga started to feel a little nervous, she took a couple of breaths to relax and shake those nerves away.

"Helga relax, we will be fine." Said Phoebe as she put her hand on Helga shoulder

" I know is just we are singing tonight, as you know the only person I ever sang in front of is you. So it nerve racking, I am scared I might forget the words or worst fall of the stage." Helga was in a panicked mode.

"No you won't I promise and Helga you wrote the song and we sang it like a hundred times." Said Phoebe

" You are right Pheebs, what would I do without you." Helga gave Phoebe a little hug

"Oh might jump off a cliff or start a riot." Phoebe said in a little giggle

"Haha very funny." Said Helga

"Alright Ladies, once Stinky and Sid finish with their act, than you guys are up okay." Said Park

The girls gave each other a warm smile, got their mikes and headed to wings.

"Thank you Stinky and Sid and now ladies and gentlemen out your hands together for couple of song birds Helga and Phoebe." Said Principle Wexler

Everyone in the audience cheered and screamed for them. Phoebe winks at Helga and Helga responded with a smile. The song begins to play.

_Helga _

"Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do."

Everyone had their mouth drop to the floor hearing Helga singing, she had a voice of angel, they started cheering even harder and clapping. The girls were excited, and all the nerves that Helga felt started to disappear.

_Helga and Phoebe_

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

To everyone surprise it was Phoebe who was singing the verses

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

_Helga and Phoebe_

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

_**Helga**_

'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you

yeah

_**Helga and Phoebe together**_

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you.

As the song came to an end Helga and Phoebe gave each other a hug and watch the crowd go nuts in their seats.

"Thank you ladies." Said Principle Wexler

The two teen girls squealed and jump around back stage.

"Oh my gosh Phoebe that was so much fun and the crowd really loved it, I mean they really loved it." Said Helga

" I know and you look so comfortable being on stage Helga ." said Phoebe

"Once how the crowd was reacting to our singing and all the nerves went away." Said Helga

"That wonderful Helga." said Phoebe

As the two girls were talking they did not notice two figures walking towards them

"I may say Helga who knew you had they gut to sing." Said Rhonda

"I have to agree with you Rhonda nobody excepted this." said Lila

"Well Princess and Ms. Perfect I'll let you know I am proud of what I did and you know what I enjoyed it and what even better about it I did it with my best friend." Helga said and Phoebe smile knowing as well she enjoyed it was well.

"Good for you but don't get your hopes up getting place in this talent show, everyone knows that Lila and I are the singers in this school, maybe you'll get third place out of pity." Said Rhonda

"Whatever Rhonda I did not do the talent show for the prize, I did it just for fun which you may not know what that it is." said Helga

"Hupmh Come on Lila we should not let someone like her." Said Rhonda

Both girls left leaving Helga and Phoebe alone

"Grr I hate her." Said Helga

"Don't let her get to you Helga she just probably scared that we might actually beat her at something." Said Phoebe

"I doubt it Pheebs, anyway let head to the wings soon they be calling all of us on stage." Said Helga

"Coming"

"Alright everybody put your hands together for all of our lovely contests." Said Principle Wexler

All the contests came out and stand in a straight line waiting who have won

"By your votes we finally came up with three winners third place go to drum roll please."

(Drums)

"Stinky and Sid on juggling frogs." Every one clapped

"Gee willkers Sid we won."

"I know Stinky let claim our prize."

"Sid and Stinky you have won two- one hundreds gift card to game stop."

"Alright we can get the new zombie game that we been at." Said Sid

The two boys headed out the door and ran to game stop.

"Second Place goes to…"

(Drum roll)

"Don't be said girls maybe not everyone can place maybe next year you win third place." Said Rhonda

"Rhonda and Lila singing Rock star by Prima J."

"WHAT!?" said both girls

"How is that even possible? We always have won first place." Said Rhonda

"Come on ladies and claim your prize, you ladies won a free movie and dinner to Chez Paris."

"Oh that so ever so wonderful." said Lila

"Lila what wrong with you, didn't you hear we won second place." Said Rhonda

"Yes Rhonda I heard you, maybe we can't everything." Said Lila

Rhonda looked at Lila like she had three heads

"Oh my gosh Helga, do you think we might have a chance?" said Phoebe

"I don't know Pheebs maybe." Both girls hold hands as Principle Wexler announced the first prize winner.

"And the first prize winner goes to…"

(Drum Roll) (suspense Music)

"Helga and Phoebe"

Everyone in the gym was going nuts, both girls screamed, jumped and squeal all at the same time. Rhonda and Lila mouth dropped to the floor and demanded at recount believe it was a mistake.

"You girls won a free trip to Disney world and you girls are allowed to take one other person with you."

"Hey Pheebs do you think our boyfriends wants to come with us?"

"I don't know Helga why not ask them"

Helga was looking at Phoebe confused until she felt two strong Arnold hug her at her waist and a husky voice tickle her ear

"I would love to join you Helga." Said Arnold

Helga blushed while looking at her boyfriend of a year and seven months

"Hell yea free trip and be with the women we love." Said Gerald, Phoebe started blushing

"Come on ladies let got celebrate and make plans for our trip." Said Arnold

The End

**Once again I am sorry for not updating for a while but I promise to work on the story and update soon as possible. Please don't be mad at me 3 **


End file.
